Description: (Applicant's Description) The Human Tissue and Pathology Core has been an essential facility of the Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC) for more than a decade. The Core provides investigators in the CCC with thousands of human tissue samples necessary for research purposes. The Core facility is charged with harvest, storage, and transfer of fresh and frozen human tissue samples for investigative purposes, within the established rules of the Human Investigation Committee. In addition, a complete and accurate pathological diagnosis including staging and grading parameters is available for subsets of the collection; ancillary studies are performed and are accessible. The recent acquisition of a laser microdissection system and the expansion of the tissue acquisition function to incorporate histologic processing and immunohistochemical staining broaden the scope of the Core's services and collaborations. A variety of funded investigators in the Prostate Cancer, Breast Cancer, Developmental Therapeutics, Population Studies and Prevention, Proteases and Molecular Biology and Genetics Programs utilize the services of the Core and have scientific collaborations with Core investigators. A common theme is translational research to predict the behavior and aggressiveness of different tumors, their tendency to develop, progress and/or recur and their response to treatment. A major emphasis is the molecular basis and profiles for the outcome trends in the diverse populations served by the CCC.